A service device (sometimes referred to as a service complex) may include one or more devices configured to apply one or more network services to traffic received from and/or destined for a subscriber device, such as a firewall service, a parental control service, a packet inspection service, a content optimization service, a content cache service, a traffic detection service, or the like.